Christmas Engagement
by gothicangel14
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kyoya Ootori and Misa Hitachiin had gotten together back in Ouran Academy. They are both deeply in love and one oof the best holidays of the year is coming u in 4 days..christmas. And Kyoya plans on proposing but how many things will get in his way. Misa's father, her amazing hearing or just the idea in general. *Sequel to The Sister He Thought For*
1. Ring Shopping

Christmas Engagement

-Day 1:Ring Shopping-

*Kyoya's POV-

I walked into the ring shop for once nervous in my life. With one of my good friends from High school Haruhi Fujioka by my side, she was helping me look for a ring for my girlfriend of 3 years Misa Hitachiin. It was very difficult for me to do this because Tamaki was dating Haruhi now and persuading him to let her come with was an issue. I finally just had to tell him what I was doing and he was ecstatic that I was going to be engaged if Misa would say yes. And also I thought Haruhi because she has hands like Misa small and actually her exact ring size.

Haruhi looked up at me. She looked a little bit different then from High school she let her hair grow down to her shoulders but her outfits never changed. She was a commoner after all.

She looked up at me saying "So what exactly are you looking for Misa. Because you might have to be specific Kyoya there's only 4 days till christmas and you still need her father's approval and also come up with the idea of how to propose to her."

I sighed "I know, it's hard Haruhi. I really love her and I want everything to just be perfect." I smiled "The asking her father, the ring, the propose in general I just want it perfect for her."

We walked around together looking at many rings in the cases. When a ring salesman came over and said "Oh look at the lovely couple. what are you looking for today."

Haruhi chuckled "Actually we're not a couple, we're here shopping for his girlfriend."

I smirked "I'm looking for an engagement ring that's unique and special."

The ring salesman smirked "I believe I might just have that type in this box over here." He quickly walked over to a small box and said "What size?"

I walked over slowly and said "5"

He smiled "Amazing, this is the perfect size." He handed me a purple velvet box and opened the box and handed it to me. I smiled widely as I looked at it.

The man smiled at me "This might be the one."

I nodded "It is ..it's perfect."

He nodded "This girl must be really special..when do you plan on proposing to her."

I smiled as I said it "Christmas Day."

He smirked "Well, i hope this lucky girl says yes. Because this ring is marvelous."

Haruhi said "Let me see."

I held it to her "This is the one. This the Ring For Misa"


	2. Father Approval

Christmas Engagement

-Chapter 2:Father's Approval-

*Kyoya's POV*

I was outside the study of Misa's father's nervous and uncalm then I usually am. I had 2 days till christmas and I still had to think of a plan of how to propose to her. I breathed and then knocked on the door. A man's voice said "Come In." I walked in keeping my calm "Hello I have something to talk to you."

He got up and walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it "Kyoya come in, sit."

I sat in a chair in front of him and said "You know I love your daughter to pieces and I would like to ask you a question."

He looked down at me even though he could be my father-in-law he still scares me a little on the inside as he said "What are you doing with my daughter?"

I jumbled my words at first and then calmed down and said "I'm not doing anything Sir..I just wanna ask...for your approval."

"My approval of what exactly." he said to me as he grabbed his cup of scotch of the desk.

"The approval of me proposing to your daughter..I really love her and I spent alot of time thinking of this and I know if you approve.."

"I accept." he said

I stopped in my tracks "You do?"

He nodded and handed me a glass of scotch "I said yes didn't I, and if you want you cn call me dad. It will be fantastic having you as a son-in-law. Now drink up son, and just remember this one thing."

I took a drink, the alcohol hitting me hard, i wasn't the hard alcohol type of guy. "And what is that dad?" I saw him smirk as I said it.

"Hitachiin women are very wondrous creatures you have to watch their every move, cater to every emotion and make sure you never hurt there feeling no matter what happens. And also remember hurt my baby girl and I will not be a happy man Kyoya."

I nodded finishing the scotch gettng up "I promise, I will never hurt her."

He smiled at me "Good now tell me this, did you get the ring and when do you plan on proposing."

I said " On Christmas I plan on taking her out to dinner and then planning it out from there. And yes I do have the ring all ready, Haruhi Fujioka helped me pick it out."

He got up and sat back down in his chair "Good Job, well I'll make sure we're all out so you can make this perfect, now go be with Misa you only have 2 days until the proposal."

I walked out as I walked into someone. It was Misa, she changed a little since high school, but she was still beautiful. She was still my short, petite little girl but her hair had gotten a bit shorter and stayed a dark auburn color. Instead of her contacts she wore her glasses more often and looked very sexy for that. And over the years she has gotten more adorable and affectionate and around her I couldn't help but be adorable and fun with her.

She leaned up and kissed me gently and then whispered "What we're you talking to my dad about."

I held her close "Oh nothing important, I was just trying to get along with him like you wanted me to. Only because one day he could become my father-in-law."

She smiled "I like the sound of that..only because i'll be married to you. You'd be the best husband, I can show you off to the family."

I chuckled and kissed her and whispered "I'd be the best hubby, and fiance. I'm already a good lover, isn't that right."

A blush appeared on her face as she got closer "Yes, you would be a great fiance and husband. And I do agree you are an amazing lover." She kissed me again and I smiled really hoping Christmas would come sooner.


	3. Misa's Curiosity

Christmas Engagement

-Chapter 3: Misa's Curiosity-

*Misa's POV-

It was a day until christmas the 24th and my eyes were closed half awake sleeping on my side of my bed, my boyfriend deciding he would sleep over with me in my bed. But as I rolled over to cuddle to him, I found no warm body to cuddle to that would groan but then soon cuddle to me like he has always but as I opened my eyes his half of the bed was empty and I missed it. I know I wasn't the type of girl to be clingy to the guy but over the past 3 years Kyoya and I had always missed one another no matter where we went or how long. I heard my door open and close, I moved my body keeping my eyes closed.

I heard something be put down and then footsteps walk over to me. I soon felt a hand graze my cheek and soft lips kiss me gently. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Kyoya smiling at me.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." he took me into his lap and held me close with the blankets wrapped around my tiny body. "You sleep well."

I cuddled to him "Yes, but it wasn't nice after I woke up. It was cold and I didn't have anyone to cuddle with."

He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around the both of us, he pulled me closer and kissed me gently and said against my lips "Better."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and my head in his neck. "Very."

He smirked "And also since it's Christmas Eve I made you and I something very special."

I smirked "And what's this."

He unwrapped his arms from my body and lifted up a tray and said "Breakfast in Bed."

My eyes lit up and i hugged Kyoya and said "Thank you Baby. This is amazing."

He held me to him "And I got your favorite. Chocolate covered Strawberries."

I gasped "You did not!"

He held up a small box "Yes, I did from your favorite bakery."

I kissed him deeply "Thank you baby! This is fantastic, i can't believe you remembered." My smile was wide as ever as he handed me the box.

"I always remember Misa." he smiled.

I opened the box and took out one of the strawberries and fed him one. He bit into it and smiled, doing the same with me.

-Afterwards-

I looked at him and said "Kyoya what's going on."

He looked down "What do you mean.."

"Well usually if you make breakfast, get up before 11am and I know that my favorite bakery is 3 hours away."

Kyoya nodded "Tomorrows christmas I wanted to do something for you..and also along with today I have a few things planned."

****My curiosity was high and I nodded playing it cool "Okay I promise I won't question anything you plan today or tomorrow." I played into his hands this once. Maybe it will work out into my favor. This is Kyoya Ootori after all he always has something up his sleeve.


	4. The Proposal

Christmas Engagement

-Chapter 4:The Proposal-

*Kyoya's POV*

The day was finally here it was Christmas and I had the whole proposal planned out to how Misa and I were going to spend the day. I was gonna take her out to her favorite places and just spend the time with her no buisness, no interruptions just us. She was getting ready, I was gonna take her out for breakfast at a small cafe she brought me to when we first started dating. It was a commoner cafe but it was actually pretty decent.

She walked down in a pair of Jeans, a sweater and a jacket saying "I'm ready." She walked over to me and held my hand.

I kissed her gently and she said " You look beautiful."

She smirked "It's just jeans and a sweater. It's not like i'm in a ball gown."

I chuckled "Well to me you're always like that."

She smirked and began to walk "Ok then. So what are we doing today."

I wrapped my arm around her waist "It's a surprise."

"You always have something hidden up your sleeve don't you." she looked up at me.

I kept on walking forward 'It all comes with being the Shadow King dear."

She smirked and relaxed her body into me "That's what I love about you."

I kissed her gently "I love you to Misa."

-20 minutes later-

We were sitting in the cafe together listening to music through Misa's Ipod. 1 earbud in my ear, 1 in her's and my hands messing with her hair. I was smiling happily thinking of tonight, I had Hikaru and Kaoru setting up the living room for the proposal and soon me and Misa's were going to leave and go take a walk in the park and then off to dinner. which I hope soon time will go faster to everything.

-1 hour later-

Misa and I had been walking in the park when she started to ask me somethings and I was willing to answer them.

She said "Do you ever see us getting married and having a family one day?" She looked up at me.

I smirked down at her "Everyday, I just wanna wait a little while until we do. Trust me when we get married it will be amazing." I held her tightly and looking down at her "And for the family part I plan on having children with you that will be beautiful, intelligent, mischevious and much more."

She smirked "Well then, how many do you wanna have."

I smiled "2 or 3, a boy and a girl..and 3 if we have triplets or twins and then another child."

She slipped her arms under my jacket and around my waist for warmth. "You've really thought this out haven't you."

I nodded "Well a little bit yes. But that's as far as i've gotten only because i need you there to fill this fantasy."

Misa smirked "And one day I will."

-A few hours later-

We had come home from dinner and everything was perfect. I hung her coat for her as we got in and then kissed her "I love Christmas."

Misa smiled "Merry Christmas Kyoya, now is there anything else you have planned that I need to know about."

I nodded " if you could hold on tightly to me I could bring you there." I picked her up and she giggled wrapping her legs and arms around me as I walked into the room. It was dark but lit by many,many candles with rose petals scattered around. I sat down leaning against the couch with her on my lap. "What do you think?"

She was smiling "I love it Kyoya it's amazing..is this what you had planned this week."

I put her across from me "Yes, and I have something else planned." I got onto 1 knee and pulled the ring box from my back pocket. and opened the ring ,shining bright in the candlelight. "Misa Hitachiin, ever since we've been together at Ouran Academy you've always been the best girl to me,you've been there through thick and thin. And you've changed me for the better. And I would like you right now can you fulfill the fantasy of being my wife and marrying me?" I looked at her, her eyes were big, a few joyful tears on her face and her hand on her mouth. She slowly nodded and said "Yes Kyoya yes." She wrapped her arms around me tightly, gently crying joyful tears. I held her my hands on her back. "I love you Misa Hitachiin, so so much."

She looked at me. I wiped the tears off her face as she said "I love you to Kyoya Ootori." she kissed me sweetly and gently and then whispered "heart and soul."

I held her close and said "Merry Christmas my sweet fiance."

****Misa nodded and cuddled to me "Merry Christmas Kyoya." She held me close my new fiance in my arms, with tears of joy on her face. I love her to pieces and I hope that this women become my wife and the mother of my children. I'm glad she said yes.


End file.
